


Of Pancakes and Princess Dresses

by Mellow (SweetCandy)



Series: Daddy Peter [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alpha Derek Hale, Cute, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale is a Softie, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Good Peter Hale, Hale Family Feels, Kid Fic, Multi, Parent Peter Hale, Peter Hale is a Softie, Peter is a baby daddy, Sane Peter Hale, Stiles Stilinski is Good with Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/Mellow
Summary: “Have I ever told you how attractive I find your vindictive streak?”  Peter purred and tugged Stiles closer to pull him into a chaste kiss. The human made a surprised noise, but quickly melted against Peter’s chest.“You’re so weird.” The human said fondly, but Peter simply shrugged.“Says the guy with an unhealthy obsession of seeing babies in animal costumes.” He teased, before bagging the tutu he had inspected before the woman had disrupted him. Stiles gasped indignantly and took control over their shopping card, pushing it towards the plush animal section.-Or: Stiles and Peter go baby clothes shopping. There are too many frills, a lot of pink and a soccer mom named Karen.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Daddy Peter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198216
Comments: 43
Kudos: 854





	Of Pancakes and Princess Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> It's been and incredibly long time since I last posted anything for this series, but somehow I was inspired to continue it this morning and spent the last 6 hours writing pure fluff and enough sweetness to induce a cavity.
> 
> Also: A huge thank you to all you amazing people out there who read this series and leave a kudes or comment, I truly appreciate all of you! You literally brighten my day with ever comment, no matter how short it is!

It took Peter less than 20 minutes to finish the pancake batter, add the chocolate chips and put them on the skillet. While it had been years since he last prepared pancakes for his nieces and nephews, it felt familiar and for a moment, he could almost imagine that the past decade hadn’t happened. He indulged the thought for a short moment, giving in to the fantasy that his world was still whole, and he wasn’t a broken shell of his former self.

An amused laugh, a rumbling growl from Derek and the giggling squeal of a baby dragged his mind back into the present and a smile overtook his face. He would never get over the loss of his family and pack, just like Derek would never stop blaming himself for the actions of Kate Argent, but maybe they would be okay after all. Under Derek’s leadership the pack would flourish and grow, Eline was just the first step towards a bright future of the new Hale family.

A sudden warmth filled Peter’s chest, almost as if a broken part of himself had just been glued back together and mended until the crack was barely visible anymore. He was healing, perhaps slowly but steadily. Maybe he would pour the dream potion that allowed him to flee into a pleasant reality for a couple of hours, down the drain. Not yet, but in a few weeks perhaps.

The sizzling of pancakes and the scent of coffee soon lured Derek and Stiles into the kitchen. The alpha was still holding on to Eline, while the human carried the empty baby bottle. Derek was steadily patting the cub’s back, trying to get her to burp gently. He knew what he was doing, even though it had been years since he last babysat Tommy, one of the youngest Hale children to die in the fire. Maybe, just maybe, Derek was healing as well.

“If these pancakes taste as good as they smell, I’ll never be able to enjoy some good ol’ _Bisquick Shake n’ Pour_ “ Stiles groaned, while he flushed the bottle before putting it in the dish washer.

“You watch your father’s diet with hawk eyes, yet you’re willing to eat pre-made pancake batter. Heathen.” Peter sniffed and started stacking the finished pancakes. He offered the first plate full to Derek, who tried to keep holding on to Eline while cutting up his pancakes. Peter thought about offering to take Eline and laying her down on the couch while they ate, but Derek still looked like he’d rather chew his own arm off than let go of his cousin, so Peter refrained.

His lips quirked as he watched Derek struggle to open the sirup bottle one handed and almost spill half the contends on the counter before he quickly focused on the remaining pancake batter again. The next batch he offered Stiles, who ruffled through Peter’s cabinets until he found a glass of Nutella with a triumphant noise.

“I knew you had a sweet tooth.” He crowed and promptly opened it to spread a cavity inducing amount of Nutella on his stack of pancakes. Peter felt sick just looking at the amount of sugar on the human’s plate, before he emptied the remaining batter onto the skillet to make himself some breakfast.

“You have no idea.” Derek murmured into his food and Stiles perked up like a shark that had smelt blood.

“Do tell.” He crowed and Derek, ignoring Peter’s threatening glare, smirked slightly.

“He used to steal our Halloween candy and flirt with all of his classmates to get as many valentines day presents as possible.” The alpha said, finishing his last pancake. “The girl scouts knew that if they showed up at our house, Peter would buy most of their stock at once. He never shared them with the rest of the family though and always kept them hidden in his own room.”

Peter rolled his eyes, while Stiles stared at him with unholy glee. “No way. Do I have to keep my Halloween candy hidden from you? Will you trick soccer moms into giving Eline all the candy, just so that you can steal it from her later?”

The wolf scoffed and spread a small amount of butter across the top pancake. “My taste has evolved since then. I would never lower myself to eating cheap Halloween candy, my palate is too sophisticated for that.” He carefully didn’t mention that he had a stack full of girl scout cookies hidden in his pantry because he still couldn’t resist their _Tagalongs_ and _Samoas_.

“Say what you want, I’ll put a mountain ash barrier around Eline’s candy so you can’t steal it.” Stiles grinned. “I have to use my spark for the greater good after all.”

Peter watched how Derek rolled his eyes and couldn’t help but agree. As much as he loved their resident spark, Stiles was the type of magic user who would focus their powers on keeping a child’s candy save from greedy parents. One of the most powerful humans in the world worried about Halloween candy.

“Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t stop you.” Peter sighed, adding milk to his coffee. He needed the caffeine kick after his late evening and even though the coffee would only affect him for half an hour at most, it would still be enough to energize him for the rest of the day.

“That’s right.” Stiles sucked a drop of Nutella off his thumb and Peter tried to repress the flash of arousal that raced through him at the sight of those sinfully red lips sucking on the finger. Derek grimaced, probably due to smelling his arousal, but Peter paid him no mind. “And you can’t stop me from going shopping with you either. Once you’re done with your breakfast, we’ll go and get everything you need for Eline. Do you have a car seat for her?” Stiles frowned and Peter snorted.

“I had no necessity for any car seats up until now. We’ll have to buy one.” He remarked drily. “Until then, you can hold her while we drive.”

Derek cleared his throat awkwardly and refused to meet Peter’s eyes. “I could watch her while you’re gone.” He offered quietly, almost as if he had no right to ask Peter to trust him with her.

“Very well.” Peter agreed and Derek stared at him in disbelief. Yes, it was uncommon for were parents to ever leave their cubs out of their eyes, but Peter had never been conventional and in a family as small as theirs, they couldn’t allow themselves to distrust each other. “Derek, if I wasn’t 100% sure that you would defend Eline with your life, I wouldn’t even consider leaving her in your care. I trust you.”

Derek’s mouth dropped open and he blushed almost comically red and quickly scolded his face into a frown. Ah, yes. There was his emotionally constipated nephew, Peter had almost been worried that Derek had turned into an entirely new wolf.

“Not that this isn’t heart-warming, but we need to get going. My dad already knows about me spending the night here because of baby Eline and he recently cried himself to sleep because I still haven’t shown up with a grandchild for him, and since Eline is pack, she’ll do the job. He expects us at his place for an early dinner, Derek can come too if he wants.” Stiles clapped his hands, not even giving Peter the time to protest, before he was already on his feet and clearing the plates off the breakfast bar.

Peter watched the human with one arched eyebrow and wondered briefly when he lost control of the situation. Ignoring Derek’s quiet snicker, because it had been far too long since he had last heard the alpha laugh and also because he wouldn’t loose his dignity enough to acknowledge it, Peter got up from his stool and pressed a soft kiss to Eline’s forehead, then grabbing his wallet and phone.

“She’ll need another bottle in two hours. If she throws up, there are a couple of onesies in my bedroom for her.” He instructed Derek, before remembering one more thing. “Despite repeatedly making fun of my affinity for chocolate, I still remember the numerous times I caught you sneaking into my room to steal some of my stash. I have a box of German chocolates in my cupboard and I know for a fact that I only ate one so far. If any go missing while you’re alone in this house, I’ll break your legs.” Peter said cheerfully and twirled his car keys around his finger, before turning to Stiles. “Ready?” He asked and the human nodded.

They exited the main house through a side door that lead into the three-car garage. Stiles whistled appreciatively when he spotted the vehicles.

“Nice! Tesla, Bugatti and…. Is that an Aston Martin DB5? Alright, James Bond.” He snickered and Peter rolled his eyes. “Not that I can’t appreciate a nice car when I see one, but you clearly have enough money to buy a lavish mansion in the middle of the woods and three expensive cars, yet I can’t notice the distinctive lack of any Jeep related vehicles in here.” Stiles shook his head pityingly.

“Just get in the car, Stiles.” Peter sighed and unlocked the tesla. The spark followed his orders -for once in his life- and ran his hands over the sleek interior, before promptly fiddling with the radio. Peter slapped his fingers away, before the human could change anything and pulled out of the garage.

It was a short drive to the nearest hardware store, where they quickly picked out multiple cans of paint. Pastel pink, eggshell white and a light shade of grey. They also ordered a white carpet that would be delivered to the house later that day along with the furniture he had ordered the day before.

Afterwards, Stiles dragged him to a baby store, where the boy cooed and awed at everything that had cartoon animals printed on it, frills or sparkled.

“Peter, look at this.” Stiles positively squealed and held up a white, frilly dress that came with a headband that had a bow attached to it. Peter sighed and pushed the shopping card towards the human, who quickly tossed the dress into it. The wolf allowed the human to pick out the majority of rompers for Eline and only interfered when he saw animal costumes or sport jerseys.

At one point, Stiles spotted a mannequin wearing a light grey jumper with a pink elephant at the front of dashed off to find a sales assistant to bug her into undressing the mannequin so they could buy it. Peter turned back towards a tall shelf filled with tutus to inspect a particularly cute one closer, when suddenly, a woman appeared right next to him. She stank of too much expensive perfume and her smile exposed teeth so white, they almost blinded him.

“I have to admit, a man is a rare sight in a place like this…” Her eyes flickered to his fingers and lit up when she didn’t spot a ring. “Especially an unmarried one.” The words dripped from her tongue like poisoned honey. She reached out to put a hand on his arm, but before Peter could pull away, an arm slipped around his waist and someone plaster themselves against his side.

“We may not be married yet, but that doesn’t mean he’s still on the market.” Stiles purred, while glaring at the woman. “And trust me, I’ll put a ring on this one soon, if he doesn’t finally pop the question himself.”

The woman spluttered, outrage and embarrassment colouring her face an unflattering shade of red.

“You…you’re together? And you have a child? But you’re-“ She started, stinking of disgust, but Stiles quickly cut her off.

“Far too young to have a little one already? Or is it because of his looks? I know, my snookum is definitely not handsome enough to bag someone as beautiful as me, but he wore me down.” The spark laughed, while his grip around Peter’s waist tightened. “At least I guess that it’s about those things and not because we’re a gay couple with a child. Because trust me, if the next words out of your mouth are that a child needs a mother and a father to grow up healthily, you won’t leave this store without having me report you to the police for a homophobic hate incident. Sure, you might think that the charges won’t stick, but my darling here is one of the best lawyers in all of Califarnia, if not the entire United States, so he’ll make sure you won’t get away with this. And what would your book club or soccer mom friends think if the police arrest you and puts you in front of a judge?”

The woman had paled significantly, but rage overtook her quickly. She opened her mouth, presumably to start ranting, but Stiles already had his phone in his hand and the contacts open.

“One more word out of your mouth and I’ll call the sheriff.” He growled. “Do you really want to test us?”

The woman’s eyes flickered between Stiles’ phone, his face and Peter, before she huffed and marched down the isle and out of the store.

“Have I ever told you how attractive I find your vindictive streak?” Peter purred and tugged Stiles closer to pull him into a chaste kiss. The human made a surprised noise, but quickly melted against Peter’s chest.

“You’re so weird.” The human said fondly, but Peter simply shrugged.

“Says the guy with an unhealthy obsession of seeing babies in animal costumes.” He teased, before bagging the tutu he had inspected before the woman had disrupted him. Stiles gasped indignantly and took control over their shopping card, pushing it towards the plush animal section.

“Lies and slander.” The spark said with a slight pout, before charging towards the countless fuzzy toys on display. Peter followed wordlessly, unsure why his daughter needed more than the two plush animals she already possessed, but he wisely kept his mouth shut to spare himself the lecture Stiles would inevitably give him. Instead, he simply stood back and watched as the human tossed plushie after plushie into the cart.

At least until Stiles suddenly froze, eyes fixed to his left. Peter followed his gaze and immediately intervened. “No.”

Sitting on top of another shelf was a giant white bunny with large floppy ears, a slight flush on its cheek and a purple bib that had “Baby Loppy” written across it. A tag hung on its left foot, with a logo and the brand name AMUSE printed on it boldly.

“I saved your ass from a soccer mom; I get to pick the décor for the nursery.” Stiles declared.

“Stiles, that thing won’t fit in the car. It’s at least 4 feet tall.” Peter argued, but the human wasn’t having it and instead ended their argument efficiently.

“Guess you should have gotten yourself a Jeep instead of your fancy Tesla then.”

* * *

They spent two more hours in the baby store. Peter only had to put his foot down when Stiles wanted to convince him to buy a stroller. He would not push his child around in a pram, not in this life. He also threw the baby carrier right out of the shopping cart, because he wouldn’t strap his child to his body like a backpack.

Other than that, they pretty much agreed on everything else. Reusable nappies, no plastic in any form, organic and vegan products only, nothing that included any scents and oils and no one time use products.

Peter paid for everything with his sleek credit card, not even bothering to look at the total. Neither he nor Eline would ever have to worry about money in their lives. While the clerk finished the transaction, Peter briefly wondered how long it would take to knock down one of the walls in Eline’s future nursery, because they bought so many clothes that a walk-in closet would be inevitable. He had enough spare bedrooms available, he could turn one into a closet easily, he just hadn’t thought that it would be a necessity before Eline could walk and speak properly.

They put as much in the trunk of his car as possible and agreed to have the rest delivered, before they pulled out of the parking lot, back towards Peter’s house. It was another 30 minute drive filled with Stiles moaning about starving to death because it was already early afternoon and he hadn’t had anything to eat since that morning until Peter finally promised that he would make them something once they got back to the house.

He was already contemplating what he could make that would satisfy both Derek and Stiles but wasn’t too heavy to ruin their appetite for the dinner with the Sheriff, when they took the final turn on his driveway and pulled up in front of the house.

“What are they doing here?” Stiles asked, having spotted a white convertible next to his Jeep and Derek’s Camaro. Peter sighed and parked his car in front of his house.

Three puppies sat on his porch step, all carrying a gift bag with them. Erica and Isaac were openly pouting, while Boyd looked slightly amused.

“And so came the Three Wise Men, bearing gifts for the Werewolf Christ.” Stiles snickered. “I take the gold, but I hope that you have something better in those bags than frankincense and myrrh.”

“Very funny Stilinski.” Erica snarled, before she looked at Peter. “Tell Derek to open the door. He refused to let us in.” She growled, just as the front door unlocked and the Alpha stepped out. He carried Eline in his arms, who crowed once she spotted Peter and Stiles.

Peter quickly walked towards his nephew to take her from his arms and smothered a hand over her small head, caressing her silky curls. He scented her instinctively and hid a smile when she returned the gesture clumsily.

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted them in your den.” The alpha shrugged softly.

“Thank you Derek.” Peter put a hand on his nephew’s shoulder, who -to his surprise- arched into the touch like a cat. “Very well, now that we’re back, they can help us bring the bags into the house and start painting Eline’s nursery. The furniture will be delivered soon and I’d like to have it installed before we go over to the Sheriff’s house.”

“Carrying heavy things and painting walls sounds like a job for the men, I’ll take this sweetheart while you do manly things, so we can have some girl time together.” Erica said smoothly and gifted Peter with a broad smile when he handed her Eline.

“No way.” Stiles popped up next to them, holding two paper bags filled with clothes for Eline. “You have superstrength while I’m a puny human, _I’ll_ watch the baby while you do the heavy lifting with the other wolves.”

Erica simply scoffed and marched into the house, mumbling something about that the baby needed a feminine influence, while Stiles trailed after her, still arguing why he should babysit instead.

Boyd and Isaac had already started to unpack the trunk and when they pushed past Peter into his house, the curly haired beta hesitated for a second. “When we’re done… can I hold her too?” He asked, blushing sweetly and Peter was sure that no parent, possessive were or overprotective human, could say no to those puppy eyes.

He certainly couldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Liked it?
> 
> If yes, please consider leaving a comment, kudos, bookmark or maybe even subscribe to the series.
> 
> And if you're new, please consider reading my other Steter works, maybe you'll find something else you'll like as well. I try to update regularily and don't worry, none of my works are abandoned!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you'll read the next installment as well!
> 
> (A little self promotion, if anybody is interested in The Witcher fandom as well and likes to read a Geralt/Jaskier story every now and then, check out my works there. Pseud is CertainlyNotRoach. And if you haven't heard of The Witcher so far, please take a look at the TV show, a shirtless Henry Cavill is a sight to behold.)


End file.
